callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SitRep
SitRep is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is unlocked at Level 37 (1st Lieutenant). It replaces Bomb Squad, as seen on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and allows players to see enemy explosives and Tactical Insertions. Enemy equipment will appear filled with a bright crimson color which shimmers to catch the eye. This allows the player to avoid the equipment altogether, or remove it from play, preventing any kills being gained by the equipment. The effect is visible through all walls and solid objects regardless of distance. Furthermore, red tracers can be seen on enemy bullets and grenades; this is especially useful for noticing incoming frag grenades, which may roll some distance before exploding. This perk is also useful in team games, allowing the user to hunt out explosives, preventing deaths by players without this perk and relay positions of explosives, effectively giving the position of enemies away. The Pro version makes enemy footsteps four times louder and makes the player and their teammates' footsteps four times quieter, allowing the player to better distinguish enemy movements, and from much further away than normal. This can be particularly useful for Snipers, allowing them to locate targets approaching from all directions and giving enough time to switch to a secondary weapon. You can also distinguish the surface the enemy player is walking on by sound effect given by the footsteps, giving an even more specific location of an incoming enemy. However, this effect is negated by Ninja Pro, which means the player can be caught unaware by an enemy utilising this perk. The Pro version is unlocked after destroying 120 pieces of enemy equipment, meaning explosives (Claymores or C4) or Tactical Insertions. To complete the perk challenge fully, the player will need to destroy 750 pieces of enemy equipment. Tips * Sitrep is most useful for locating "campers" and snipers, especially in Hardcore modes, by approximating the location of enemies using their own equipment. This is due to the widespread usage of claymores and C4 by campers/snipers to cover doorways and windows through which they are vulnerable, allowing them to focus on covering a single area. * Sitrep is also very useful in Search and Destroy, where C4 and Claymores are frequently used to lure players into a trap. Having Sitrep allows you to see the trap before it is set off. * Equipment that has very recently appeared shows the present location of an opponent, with the possible distance away from that equipment increasing as time passes, and the immediate area around a piece of equipment being the most likely location to find regular opponents as well as campers/snipers. * SitRep Pro is extremely useful (particularly when coupled with a surround-sound system) for players who focus on a high level of awareness, as it functions as a form of natural radar. However, a high-quality sound system isn't a necessity, as enemy footsteps are made loud enough to be very noticeable even without high-quality sound systems. * SitRep is useful in Search and Destroy as there may be numerous claymores and C4 at the bomb sites. The same can be said for Domination, as the flags may also be littered with explosives. * If the player suspects that there are boosters in a match, they can easily seek out the tactical insertions being used with SitRep. * SitRep works well when using a weapon equipped with FMJ rounds or a Grenade launcher, as it sometimes allows the player to safely destroy claymores by shooting through thin walls or from a distance when devices are placed in the open. * It is best used with a light machine gun, because they have the best penetration in the game. Many people put claymores behind walls, so it is also advisable to have a silencer, so an inattentive camper can be flanked. * C4 is another option for destroying devices around corners, and can be used as a distraction while coming in from a different entrance. * Getting SitRep Pro is easy on a Headquarters gametype, as many players will place claymores near the headquarters. Trivia * SitRep is a shortening of the phrase "Situational Report", a term for a brief report of battlefield conditions. * Although very small, enemy equipment is visible all the way across the map through all barriers. This includes grenades. * SitRep Pro has no effect on Ninja Pro. http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo/statuses/9606073705 Players using SitRep Pro will not be able to hear Ninja Pro users more easily than players who are not using SitRep Pro. * Many players are disoriented by the Pro version of this perk as enemies all seem closer. This makes this perk difficult to switch to without some practice. * SitRep can be especially useful when attempting the "How the?" challenge. * The symbol for this perk is similar to the Eye of Providence, or the 'all-seeing eye of God'. ** This can be a reference because both the Perk and the Symbol are "All seeing". Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer